


New Year, New Me!

by shalashaska



Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, French Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New years mean new beginnings, and what's a better way to start a new year than drunk sex with your shipmate?<br/>Another Zegram/Jaster fic, nsfw this time. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Me!

Jaster struggled to open his eyes. His head pounded and his body ached all over, and sunlight beamed through the window right into his eyes. He groaned with discomfort and tried to roll over out of the blaring ray of light, expecting to flip over onto his other side, but failed.

A shot of pain stabbed his head and instinctively he moved an arm to rub his eyes and relieve the pain. But his arms couldn't move and were restricted by something – something that rattled slightly when he struggled.

Then he felt a hand wander lazily up his thigh and gasped, struggling when he realised that he was naked and tied up with someone and could not recall the previous night.

“Come on, Rogue. Aren't you gonna say 'happy new year' or something?” He recognised the rough voice and mocking tone of the man lying behind him, feeling the sudden tingle of his warm breath on his neck and shaking his head in denial. This couldn't be happening. Not with him. There was no way.

Suddenly Zegram planted a wet kiss in the nape of Jaster's neck, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. Jaster flushed and struggled, but could not free himself from his handcuffs. However, he succeeded in wriggling away, burying his head into a pillow and leaving Zegram confused.

“What's the matter, you weren't that shy last night.” Hearing these words Jaster flipped back over, wide-eyed and lost.

“What do you mean, last night?”

“Oh, don't tell me you don't remember... You practically forced yourself on me.”

Jaster scowled and hissed at the larger man, “Right, even though you're the one who handcuffed me.”

He laughed, remembering that the blond had forgotten his own passion from the previous night. “Only because you asked me to.”

Zegram then produced the key out of nowhere, and Jaster's eyes lit up. He watched the man wave the key near his face like he was teasing a pet, frustrated that he couldn't snatch it off of him.

Then, he watched him throw it back onto the bedside table and growled in frustration as he laughed again. There was something funny in his eyes, and Jaster noticed it, his nerves suddenly getting to him.

“Nope, I think I like you better in handcuffs.” Of course he did, the pervy old fucker. Jaster recalled drinking a lot that night, but the details were fuzzy even though the wet feeling between his legs gave him a rough idea of what had happened.

But when Zegram began kissing him again, he felt like he would melt. The older man's facial hair tickled the sensitive spots of his neck and made him shiver.

“Nnh, fine...” He gave in. After all, when would he have this opportunity again?

A hand tangled into his short blond hair, gently tugging his head back towards Zegram, who skilfully slipped into his mouth, swirling their tongues together. Jaster returned the kiss clumsily, distracted by another hand gliding over his stomach, and dizzied by his numbing hangover.

He moaned into Zegram's mouth when he felt him palming his erection. The smell of whiskey in the air was intense, and the friction of the rough hand grinding against his crotch was driving him insane.

He pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath, and Zegram immediately made his move, quickly moving between the younger man's legs. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a warm, wet tongue slide from the base to the tip, a warm blush painting his cheeks a deep crimson.

He waited, expecting Zegram to suck him off, but was surprised when his legs were lifted onto the older man's shoulders instead, dragging his hips with them. One eye snapped up to look at him, giving him a sly smirk which pissed him off and turned him on at the same time.

“Just look at this mess, someone oughta clean you up.” Zegram teased as he stared hungrily at the younger man's puckered entrance, which was leaking from whatever they had done last night. He leaned in and lapped up the fluid dripping from Jaster's anus, probing slightly at the pink flesh which was still sensitive.

“W-wait, that's... that's yours... Zeg-” Before he was finished talking, he was interrupted by the feeling of the experienced man's tongue probing him again, and he gasped. Zegram circled the wet hole before carefully inserting his tongue, burying his face between Jaster's legs.

The blond was too hungover to hold back, purring and moaning shamelessly as the remaining fluids were slurped from his insides. He threw his head back and gave one last cry before he came, spilling his seed all over his stomach.

Zegram sighed, cradling the small of Jaster's back as he lowered him back onto the bed and licked his stomach clean as he kissed his way back to Jaster's face. Eventually when their faces were lined up close to each other, Jaster felt one hand slip beneath him, and heard a tiny click as the handcuffs were finally unlocked.

Immediately, he threw his newly freed arms around Zegram's neck and mashed his lips against his. The older man returned this kiss with equal enthusiasm, as the two of them rolled onto their side, tangled into one another. Jaster buried his face against Zegram's warm, muscular shoulder and sighed. What an interesting way to start a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing seasonal Zegram/Jaster fics every time there is a holiday, but nothing can stop me because this ship is too strong. I think I have a problem. Well, even though I am the only one who writes fics for this game at least I'm doing something with my restless mind...  
> Hope this was okay :3


End file.
